<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How it would have gone down if Kim wasn't a hoe by RiversSweetie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549368">How it would have gone down if Kim wasn't a hoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversSweetie/pseuds/RiversSweetie'>RiversSweetie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale, frim - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversSweetie/pseuds/RiversSweetie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk. I ship them. She shouldn't have went with Dave. They should have lived happily ever after. if you come across this then watch Classic emmerdale !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Tate / Frank's Tate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How it would have gone down if Kim wasn't a hoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Missgeorgiatate">Missgeorgiatate</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim watched frank drive off, a tear in her eye.<br/>
He was right, she knew that. She wasn't maternal, but what was hurting was that he had married her -again- knowing this about her and still couldn't accept it. Was she herself not enough?<br/>
He didn't know how it felt to lose a child, not the physical way, not even the way it affects a woman emotionally. He thought she was so strong but to risk going through that again? Even she wasn't that strong. </p><p>Walking back into the house she headed straight for the drinks trolley. Bypassing the usual wine she went straight for a whiskey, she needed something to burn.<br/>
Slumping into the sofa she wondered if she was wrong. Should she give in and give him a child? She saw the way he was with Joseph and she knew he would dote on another child, lord knows Chris and Rachel would like the idea of him having his own child to swoon over.<br/>
On the other hand he was already old enough to be her father, what sort of father could he be physically? He couldn't run around and play football, or carry a child on his shoulders, he wouldn't be here to give his daughter away and she would have to do it all alone, couldn't he just admit it was time to be a grandad and not a dad? </p><p>She sat there for hours, not paying any attention to the time but keeping her drink topped up when eventually she heard the door go. </p><p>"Hello" she called out. "Frank? Is that you?" She places her drink down on the sofa and walked warily towards the door when suddenly it opens and in walks frank.</p><p>"Jesus frank! What are you doing here? You said you wouldn't be back, you scared me half to death!"</p><p>"Im sorry. I had to come back. I just couldn't think properly leaving things the way we did"</p><p>"No. I understand. I would offer you a drink but, you know" </p><p>He half chuckles as he sits down, "that's fine" he says sitting down and patting the space next to him. </p><p>"I'm sorry" he says she she had finally settled down next to him. "I'm sorry that I keep on. I know it's not what you want but I love you so much Kim, I just want us to live on. A part of us" </p><p>She was quiet for a moment unsure what to say. "I know frank. I love you to and I understand but I'm not sure I want kids, after losing our baby.. " she pauses for a moment as she feel tears stinging, "i just don't know if I can go through risking it, what if it happens again?" </p><p>"Im so sorry my love" frank says putting an arm around her and pulling her into him and kissing her head softly. "I didn't realise that was getting to you, I never would have been so.. So horrible to you if I had known. I really am sorry".</p><p>"I know frank but do you understand now why I can't do it?" She looks up to him, the tears in her eyes and he knows then that whatever it takes or whatever he has to give up, this woman is worth it. </p><p>"I promise you Kim, I will never pressure you again. I have you, I have two kids already, a grandchild, I don't need any more" he pulls her face up to his by a finger under her chin and kisses her softly. "This is us Kim, we will be happy, just us"</p><p>She smiles and pulls him in closer, kissing him deeply.</p><p>"I love you frank"</p><p>"And I love you too"</p><p>-------</p><p>Kim was freaking out, pacing the living room waiting for frank to return.<br/>
She couldn't believe it, it was six weeks ago they had sat down and agreed on not having kids and things had been great.. And now this!</p><p>"God that Dave is after me to sign everything, I mean he's good at his job but he could do with learning for forge a few signatures or something...." </p><p>Kim wasn't listening and eventually he noticed she was just standing there staring at him.</p><p>"Kim. Are you ok? Is everything alright?" </p><p>"Im.. I'm not sure" she drops in the sofa and he promptly follows sitting next to her. </p><p>"Talk to me" </p><p>She opens her hand and franks mouth falls open as he sees what she is holding.</p><p>"Kim. Are you.. Are you..?" </p><p>"Im pregnant Frank. We're having a baby" and a giant smiles falls across her face. </p><p>"You're sure? And you're happy?" He asks gobsmacked, to worried to get his hopes up.</p><p>"I am" she nods her head. "And I am" she grins again this time throwing her arms around Frank.</p><p>"It's our baby Frank. Our part of us to live on forever" </p><p>He pulls her back to kiss her over and over, "you don't know how happy you have made me Mrs Tate" </p><p>"Oh I do. I feel the same way" she says kissing him deeply, both of their eyes filled with tears of happiness, feeling each other's grins through the kiss.</p><p>"I love you Frank"</p><p>"And I love you two" he replies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>